The Wishes of an Erudite Girl
by Oo Asura oO
Summary: "You, Vanessa Monroe, are Dauntless." How can I be Dauntless? No, my sister and I... We planned on going to Amity... How could this be right? This is What I thought until I found out my sister's intentions were never to go to Amity with me. How can I fit in here? None of these souls have one ounce of intelligence in them. Otherwise they wouldn't do such idiotic things.
1. From Erudite to Dauntless

Vanessa Monroe. That was me. I was the girl with the super annoying smartie-pants-attitude. I was the girl running around talking about random facts such as: "Have you heard that owls are the only birds in the world that can see the color blue?" or "Did you know that sometimes cows 'moo' in an accent depending on where they live?" I know, I know. _How annoying. _But I can't help it. My mother always told me that "If you're intelligent, never be reluctant to show it." I followed that rule ever since the day she died. Also, I'm from the faction: Erudite. We take intelligence as a big deal around here. Especially my dad. He's not very significant in Erudite, but he has a high intellect and my sister, Rose, and I respect him greatly.

"Of course, I'm going to choose Erudite father." Rose lied. "It would be a great dishonor if I did otherwise." She picked up her fork and ate the dinner father had prepared for her. Ever since we were little, Rose and I had decided we would be a member of Amity. We had admired the way they treated people. Surely, we would meet great people there. My father nodded and shifted his eyes towards me. My sister looked like my father. She had pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She relfected him perfectly. I, on the other hand look like my mother. I had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. We also shared the same smile behind our lips. Since my mother has passed, I no longer look like I fit into the Monroe Family. Rose kept her hair in a messy bun at all times. I kept my hair in a long braid that went to my waist.

"And you, Vanessa?" I cleared my throat. Rose and I were equally good liars, and tended to do it whenever it seemed handy. "As will I, father; I couldn't imagine abandoning the faction I was _born _in." I said. He nodded. I looked at Rose who smirked as if congratulating me on my lie. I raised an eyebrow. He asked us this question almost everyday for a month now. We both turned sixteen last week and the ceremony is in two days. Rose and I shared a room on the second floor. Once we had finished eating, we both excused ourselves to go to our room. Our room was cluttered with random books that we had already read. We had two desks next to the window, which were also occupied by books and pencils. There were two smalls beds about a yard away from each other. The one on the left was mine.

By the time I had finished brushing my teeth and putting on my pajamas, I found Rose already fast asleep. I smiled. I loved Rose very much, even though she can be quite a pest at times. I pulled the covers up over her. "Sleep well," I muttered as I climbed into my own bed. I shut off the lights. Of course, my mind refused to sleep. _I cannot belive I will be joining Amity. Oh wow. I might meet some very kind people there! Everyone will be nice and friendly, and I will not have to worry about pesky bullies any longer! _I thought, smiling at these warm thoughts. My thoughts blurred into nothing, and I gave myself to the net of sleep.

The next morning Rose and I skipped breakfast, already currently late. It's a shame, too; breakfast is the the most important meal of the day. I sighed sadly. Rose and I ran to the tall brown building, which held our futures. My sister and I walked down the same hallway, instead of splitting up, like most siblings. I looked behind my back to see Caleb Prior eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow. _What? _I asked him mentally. He shook his head and walked into another direction. I turned the corner, but not before my eyes took a glimpse of Beatrice Prior, shaking as she walked. I smirked. Rose and four others from Erudite, Abnegation and Candor. _No signs of Dauntless... _I let out a sigh of relief. _They... kinda scare me. _

I looked down at my light green dress, distracting myself from my shaking hands. I looked over at Rose, who seemed to be having no troubles at all. She had worn a blue skirt and a white tank-top. She kept her hair in her usuall messy bun. I had pulled my hair into its traditional braid. I sighed a shaky breath. I told myself over and over that it did not matter which Faction the test said that I belonged too. I already had Amity set in stone in my mind. "Lina Markson. Come this way." A plump lady from Amity called. The girl next to me stood up looking cofident. She followed the plump lady into the hallway, the door slamming behind them. I cringed. There was a boy from Abnegation, a two girls from Candor, and Rose and I left.

Two minutes later, the lady came back. "Rose Monroe." My eyes darted to Rose. She smiled in a way my mother would have called _egotistical. _In other words, cocky. I puckered my lips at her instead of saying "Good Luck." She got up and followed the lady as Lina came out. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her hair was a mess. I opened my mouth but soon remembered that you weren't allowed to ask or to talk about your aptitude results. Anticipation ate me whole, and I couldn't do anything about it. Rose came out shortly after. She sat next to me. I turned to her. "Jaccob Waters." The lady called. "Well?" I asked. She crossed her arms. "You got Amity, did you not?" I asked. She hesitated. "Yeah." I nodded and grinned. "Well congratulations." She twirled her blonde hair on her pointer finger, and closed her eyes.

"Vanessa Monroe." The same lady called for me. _Me._ It was _my _turn. I stood up. My sister didn't even look my way. I rolled my eyes. I followed the lady into the hallway. She pointed to a door. I looked at her blankly. "Go in." I nodded and followed her arm to a big chair. She cloed the door behind me. "Hello, Vanessa." I looked at a lady who had firery red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was from Candor. I could tell by the color. She smiled at me, and took out a needle. She gestured for me to sit. I obeyed her and sat down. "Is it... going to hurt?" I asked protectively hugging my neck. She hesitated. "I want to say no, but yes. It will hurt a little bit." I sighed. _I wish I had someone who could lie. _I thought. She came closer with the needle. I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The last thing I saw was the color red.

I opened my eyes. An old lady was in front of me with two platters. One with a piece of cheese and one with a knife. "_Choose!" _She yelled at me thrusting the platters in front of me. "What? Why?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. _"Choose!" _She screamed again. Startled, and not really thinking, I picked up the knife. She smiled, bowed and disappeared. I stood alone in the dark, then I jheard a low growling sound. A vicious dog approached me, his nose curled up in a snarl. Is brown teeth showed. I looked at the knife, now knowing what I had to do. The dog came closer and leapt at me. I shrieked and shoved the knife forward. I hear an awful splitting noise and felt the warm blood running down my arm.

I dared to open my eyes and saw that the scene had changed. It was bright and the same dog had its back turned to me. A little girl had saw the dog, and was beckoning for it to come. "Here doggie! Here! Come here!" She said in a kind voice. The dog growled, but she did not seem to notice. I wanted to warn her, but I was also compelled to sit back and watch out of plain curiousity. The dog came closer, and the girl stopped smiling, as she saw the dog's facial expression. "O-okay, doggie, it's okay, good doggie." She put a shaking hand up. The dog punced on her, tearing her to shreds. "No! NO! Bad doggie!" The girl wailed. her shrieks shattered my ears. I almost laughed. "Foolish girl..." I mumbled.

I blinked, and the scenery had changed once again. I was on a bus. A man with glasses approached me. He held up a picture of my sister. "Do you know this woman?" He asked, almost frantically. I shook my head no, poker face set. "_Please. _Do you know this woman?" He asked again. "No. I do not. Why are you asking such foolish questions?" She put his head on his head, grabbing his hair. "PLEASE. IF YOU KNOW THIS WOMAN, YOU COULD SAVE ME!" He said. "Now," I started, standing up. "Why would I ever want to do _that_?" I walked out of the bus, leaving the man behind.

I gasped as I woke up. The Candor lady looked at me. I sat up. "Well, um, Ms..." I started, looking for her name. "Lexi. It's Lexi." She sighed shakily. I nodded. "Well, uh, Lexi. What are my results?" I asked her, standing up. "You, Vanessa Monroe, are Dauntless."

The walk back to our faction was silent.I looked over at Rose, wanting to tell her what I had gotten. We arrived at our house. It was a _huge _marble mansion. Rose fumbled with the keys before opening the door. "Hello?" She called. I closed the door behind us. "Up here!" Father called back. "Up here" usually meant "I'm in my study, don't bother me." I nodded and went to our room, Rose following. "You've been awfully silent, Vi." Vi, is what Rose calls me when we're alone. I nodded and sat on my bed. I picked up a random book and started reading it. "Did it have something to do with your aptitude test?" She asked carelessly as she let her hair loose. I looked at her over the top of my book.

"Now, Rose." I told her. "You know we aren't allowed to share our test results." I told her. She bit her lip. "Yes, but I told you my results. I told you I had gotten Amity." Rose was absoultely flawless. She had beauty mark right above her upper lip, and a slim nose. I was pretty... but in my own way. My face didn't match anything else. I had freckles spread over my button nose. I had soft pink lips while Rose had full red ones. Some might call her "sexy" and some might call _me _"cute." I've heard it so many times I grew sick of the word. I nodded. "Yes, but you weren't supposed to." I told her simply. She leaned over. "Oh come _on_ Vi. Why can't you just tell me?" She pressed. I sighed. "Because I'd rather not _break the rules, Rose." _She rolled her eyes and got up.

I read for about another hour before the sun started to set. Rose was writting something at her desk. I put the book down. "Rose, you should get to bed now. Tomorrow's a big day." She nodded, but showed no signs of getting into bed. I rolled my eyes, and switched of the light, making the room pitch black. I looked at Rose, smiling to myself that she now _had _to get some sleep. I heard a _click! _and saw a flashlight come on. I shook my head, and dozed off anyways.

**So this chapter is really long, so you might not get to expierience some long ones after this, but you might. You never know. So um, tell me what you think, sorry if there are any errors. Bye! ^.^ This is Emiko logging off.**


	2. Traitor

**Let's just dive right in.**

I woke up the next day, terrified. I _have _to choose Amity. For Rose. I looked over at her sleeping figure. I slowly got up and started dressing for the challenging day. I threw on a pink skirt, green shirt, and a grey pullover. Silver flats were worn on my feet, and a golden necklace framed my neckline. I fumbled to tie my hair into a braid. My hands shook so badly, I could barely get the hairband out. I felt hands stop mine, as they took over. I looked in the mirror to see Rose doing my hair. "Thanks..." I mumbled. We were the same age, yet I felt much smaller at the moment. She smiled. "Are you nervous?" She asked. "No, I'm shaking for _fun._" I said sarcastically. She smiled again. "I'm sorry. Yes, I am nervous, and it's kind of putting me on edge." I looked down. Rose didn't reply. "Thanks." I mumbled once she was done.

Rose, Father and I, left our house and went to the ceremony. I looked around. The sections were divided by fractions. We sat with Erudite. My Father smiled confidently. He patted Rose and I on the backs. I didn't hear when someone talked about Erudite blaming ignorance, or Abnegation blaming selfishness, or who blames what. I honestly didn't care Those speeches meant nothing to me. "Helen Rinada." The same person called. I saw Helen got up onto the stage with no hint of hesitation in her eyes. The man handed her the knife and she cut her hand without flinching. She walked over to the water which symbolizes Erudite. Her blood mixed with the water and I could see the approval in my father's eyes. _Staying. _

"Beatrice Prior." Beatrice stood up. I scoffed and looked away, not really caring which fraction that Stiff chose. I heard gasps. I looked up to see her hand over the lit coals. _Leaving. Dauntless. _"Rose Monroe." Rose stood up. I smiled at her, knowing which fraction she was going to choose. She cut her hand. I looked at the dirt in the bowl, waiting for her to wave her hand over it. She hesitated. _Rose... _I thought sternly. Then, my sister did the unthinkable. She became Dauntless. "Rose!" I yelled as she walked over to the Dauntless. My Father gave me "the look." But I didn't care. I sat down, fighting the urge to go over there and slap her. She looked at me with sorry eyes. All of those years, we promised... we promised each other that we would both go to Amity. What the hell is she doing? "Joe Smith." I didn't pay any attention to him. _Candor. Leaving. _

"Vanessa Monroe." My turn. I already knew what I wanted... but... I looked over at Rose. She smiled and gave me two thumbs up. _Traitor. _without realizing it, I had cut my hand. I waved it over the lit coals, sealing my fate. I watched Father's expression as I walked over to the Dauntless. He looked furious, but more than ever, hurt. But something inside me said. _Who cares what the old dude thinks? This is your life. _I nodded as I agreed. Rose ran up to me. "Oh my gosh! We're both in Dauntless!" She shrieked happily as she hugged me. I shook her off of me. Beatrice watched. "What the hell, Rose. We both agreed to go to Amity." She nodded and avoided my eyes. "Well... you're here now. And I'm sorry, but my Aptitude tests told me that I was Dauntless and I thought I should go with what the Aptitude test said." I nodded. "Mine, said I was Dauntless too... But I was still going to go to Amity with you!" I told her.

"I know. That's why you're such a great sister. But now, we're in Dauntless. I hear their initiation is pretty tough, so, we _need _each other right now." She's right. I had heard that too. "Fine." I muttered. "Yay!" She said, hugging me. The Dauntless started to get up. "Where are we going?" I asked her as we followed them. "Beats me." She replied. We arrived at the train tracks. "Oh god." I heard myself mutter. "We have to jump onto a _train?!" _Rose squeaked. I nodded. I had seen the Dauntless do this many times before. Girls and Guys started jumping on, with struggle. I gulped. _If the train is going at a forty five percent speed average, and it is naturally slowed at this point, does that mean it's a trick to scare us? It's only an illusion that it's impossible to jump on? Simply a... fear? _I thought, my Erudite senses kicking in."C'mon! Or we'll miss it!" Rose grabbed my hand, and jumped, forcing me to jump to. I hit my hand on the side of the opening. "Ow..." I mumbled. I cringed, holding my hand.

Beatrice jumped onto the train, only getting half-way in. Half of me had the urge to push her out. The other half wanted to desperately help her. Torn, I decided to help her. I pulled her in. "Thanks..." She said. "Whatever, Stiff." I replied walking back towards my sister. I felt her eyes on my back as I walked away. "Why'd you help _that?" _My sister asked pointing at Beatrice. "'Cause she was going to fall." I said shrugging. "Yeah, but remember that Abnegation is our enemy and-" "We're training for the same _fraction, _Rose." I told her. We rode the rest of the train in silence.

**Sorry this is oh so short but, I need to do more research about the Dauntless training, because I forgot. xP but I want it to be as realistic as possible so bear with me, mkay? xD thanks and byeee. **


End file.
